


Am Dm

by TLEN2018



Series: Спецквест [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLEN2018/pseuds/TLEN2018
Summary: Посвящается создателям отечественных сериалов. Альтернативная логика развития характеров и сюжета; кровь, алкоголь и сопли; омерзительная лексика.





	Am Dm

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается создателям отечественных сериалов. Альтернативная логика развития характеров и сюжета; кровь, алкоголь и сопли; омерзительная лексика.

С работы, разумеется, Гера вылетел — но, стоя на ковре у шефа, нагло глядя ему в глаза, сказал — или дурь, ещё не выветрившаяся со вчерашнего, сказала его устами, — что каннабиноиды определяются в моче достаточно долго, даже если некто сделал одну тяжечку, как, например, шеф вчера, когда застукал Геру в курилке с хитрой сигареткой, и что всякое может случиться; например, по наводке анонимных доброжелателей высокое начальство решит проверить, не употребляет ли чего запрещённого некий В.А., заведующий таким-то филиалом, пороча тем самым репутацию компании. Поэтому В.А. не стоило бы так опрометчиво увольнять ценного сотрудника без выходного пособия. Схема шантажа была максимально тупой, но Гере повезло — шеф оказался ссыклом и повёлся.  
Выходя от него с тонкой стопочкой купюр, Гера чувствовал себя Тайлером Дерденом. Он, пожалуй, мог бы организовать бойцовский клуб, но вместо этого пошёл домой, чтобы отпраздновать свободу от курьерского рабства и наконец-то выспаться, и как-то залип.  
Выходное пособие он прокурил за неделю. Ещё три недели после этого допивал батины алкозаначки и подъедал запасы из морозилки и кухонных шкафчиков. Потом выворачивал карманы и двигал мебель, выискивая закатившиеся под неё монеты. Потом, когда костлявая рука голода протянулась к нему угрожающе близко, сдался и позвонил матери, напросился в гости. Домой возвращался, отягощённый виной за собственную неприкаянность и разгильдяйство и двумя огромными твердокаменными кабачками с дачной грядки.   
Кабачки так и сгнили в шкафчике под мойкой — Гера их ненавидел с детства; он бы, конечно, сожрал и кабачки, если бы прижало совсем крепко, но каждый взгляд на эти две зелёные торпеды воскрешал в его памяти обвинительную речь матери, полную разочарования и презрения к опездалу, которым он вырос. Ему проще было стервятником высматривать у касс метро оброненные монетки или стрелять по рублику — «не хватает на проезд» — и покупать на добычу бомж-пакеты «Красная цена», чем заставить себя разделать и зажарить эти проклятые кабачки. Он понимал, что, как говорил один из его литературных кумиров в гораздо менее унылом контексте, «рано или поздно мы перейдем и на эту дрянь», но старался максимально оттянуть роковой момент. Можно было снова пойти впахивать курьером или, может, даже вернуться за барную стойку, но мысль о работе наполняла его ещё большей тоской, чем перспектива поедания кабачков.   
Через какое-то время ему так осточертел вкус сублимированной лапши и несладкого дешманского чая, что, когда дядя Миша предложил ему подежурить в ночную в своей баньке, он согласился без раздумий. Сторговались на полтора косаря и, как сказал дядя Миша, «плюс всё, что сверху».  
— Это как — сверху?   
Они стояли возле баньки, и дядя Миша, раздражённо матерясь, рылся в своём саквояже. Таксист вышел из машины покурить и, облокотясь на дверцу, с интересом наблюдал за ними.  
— Ну ты совсем тупой, что ли? — моментально раздражаясь ещё больше, вопросил дядя Миша. — Ну, если нормально будет, гостям если всё понравится, накинут тебе сверху копеечку. Чего тупишь-то?  
— Чаевые, что ли?   
— Хуевые, — буркнул дядя Миша, звеня выуженными из саквояжа ключами. Открыл дверь, выпустил наружу облако густого банного запаха с примесью дешёвого освежителя воздуха, подтолкнул Геру в спину: — Давай заходи, не резинь, меня мотор ждёт, не видишь, что ли? И говнодавы-то свои сними, слышишь? Попёрся.   
— Не рычите, — вяло огрызнулся Гера, разуваясь. — Типа это вы мне одолжение делаете, а не я вам. Могу уйти, если вам что-то не нравится. Ищите другого дурака.  
Дядя Миша несколько секунд молча буравил его свирепым взглядом, раздувая ноздри, потом кривовато, неловко улыбнулся.  
— Да я же опаздываю, ты пойми, — почти примирительно проворчал наконец. — Ты и сам, так-то, хорош. Попёрся в обуви…   
— Я разулся уже, — тоскливо сказал Гера. Хотелось послать дядю Мишу на хуй вместе с его банькой и вернуться домой, упасть на продавленный диван, включить телик на ТНТ, залипнуть и уснуть под «Дом-2». Жёлтое прокуренное пятно на потолке над диваном и говяжьи бомж-пакеты с каждой секундой казались ему всё более привлекательными.   
— Ну, так проходи, если разулся. Покажу быстренько. Тут всё просто…  
Гера плёлся за дядей Мишей, пассивно ненавидя его складчатый красный затылок, лоснящийся ворот его кожаного пиджака, его сиплый голос и руку с выставленным указательным пальцем, которым он тыкал, показывая: вот парная, кладовка с банными причиндалами, бассейн, туалет; вот шкаф с полотенцами; подсобка-кухонька с узкой лежанкой; холодильник с пивом и прочими напитками разной градусности.  
Вернулись к конторке у входа. Дядя Миша отёр вспотевший затылок:   
— Значит, сейчас раскочегаришь парную, дождёшься гостей — и сидишь тут, не лезешь, если не зовут. Если зовут — мухой!.. Понял?  
— Понял.   
— Комьютер не включать…  
— Компьютер, — поправил Гера.  
— А я как сказал? Не умничай. Не включать, короче, компьютер, понял? Пиво не хлестать. У меня тут камеры. Увижу потом — голову отверну.  
Камер никаких, конечно, не было, но Гера в своих интересах изобличать ложь не стал.  
— А, ещё вот… — Дядя Миша, пыхтя, перегнулся через конторку, зашарил под краем стола. — Кнопка, ну, вызывать чоповцев. Так вот, её не нажимать. Только если тебя убивать будут, тогда можно. Но даже и тогда нежелательно.  
— А зачем вы мне тогда вообще про эту кнопку говорите? — резонно спросил Гера.  
— Я что тебе сказал? Не умничай, — огрызнулся дядя Миша. Глянул на часы, выматерился. — Проваландался с тобой… Короче: сидеть тут, бегом бежать, если позовут, ничего не трогать. Денег за алкашку не брать — всё оплачено заранее. И чтоб всё красиво было, когда я вернусь. Понял?  
— Да понял я, Михаил Ефимович, — сдержанно сказал Гера.   
Ему хотелось спросить у дяди Миши, не слишком ли дохуя тот требует за жалкую полторашку, но он прикинул, что на полторашку можно будет неделю нормально жрать, а может, даже намутить дунуть, и вовремя прикусил язык.  
— Ну, давай тогда, — неожиданно дружелюбно сказал дядя Миша и хлопнул его по плечу. — В крайнем случае звони мне. Но только в самом крайнем. Добро?  
— Добро, — согласился Гера. — Езжайте, не беспокойтесь. Всё нормально будет.   
Он постоял в дверях, наблюдая, как дядя Миша садится в такси и машина исчезает за поворотом.   
Потом вернулся внутрь и первым делом включил комп. Пока древнее железо со скрежетом и гудением запускалось, обстоятельно осмотрел все ящики стола, нашёл початую пачку золотой «Явы» и коробок балабановских спичек.   
— Вот это заебись, — пробормотал Гера.   
Мысленно показав дяде Мише средний палец, Гера для полного «заебись» обеспечил себя бутылкой «варштайнера» из холодильника и вышел покурить, прежде чем заняться растопкой.   
От первой затяжки сладостно, как в первый раз, поплыла голова и онемели ноги. Бутылка в руке потела холодной росой. Гера широко хлебнул, запивая приятное головокружение.   
Ровно на последней затяжке к баньке подъехал джип, разом распахнулись все двери, и наружу по-киношному одновременно, только слоу-мо не хватало, вышли четверо. Двое здоровых, почти одинаковых на лицо, как статуи острова Пасхи, один мрачный в пиджаке и один — невысокий, с приятным круглым лицом, в красном спортивном костюме и белоснежных кроссах.   
Этот осмотрелся, сладко, глубоко вздохнул, прикрыв глаза, и подошёл к Гере. Протянул аккуратную, гладенькую, с ухоженными ногтями руку.   
— Ты, значит, за хозяина сегодня? Роман.  
— Здравствуйте, — растерянно отозвался Гера, пожимая неожиданно твёрдую ладонь, — Герман, а… вы простите, но я ещё ничего не…  
— Не напрягайся, — ласково сказал Роман. — Это мы рановато. Не знал, как предупредить, Ефимыч не оставил твоего номера. Да не напрягайся, реально, говорю тебе. Мы не в первый раз тут, сами справимся. А не будем справляться — позовём. Так, камрады?  
Один из каменноголовых молча кивнул.  
— Ну, так чего стоим тогда? — Роман хлопнул в ладоши. — Двигаем жопы, двигаем! Баньку топить, водочку пить! А ты, Гера, иди, отдыхай пока. Кинцо посмотри, пивка накати. Мы позовём, если что, обещаю.

Справились они действительно сами. Гера какое-то время настороженно наблюдал за ними из-за конторки, но они будто домой к себе приехали — знали, где что лежит, как что делать, и присутствие Геры вроде как вообще было им не нужно, но и не мешало — сидит себе и ладно, как фикус в кадке. Он мысленно пожал плечами, нацепил наушники и залип в «Игру престолов».  
Гости между тем раскочегарили парную, засели там. Один из каменноголовых выбегал пару раз к холодильнику, даже не замотавшись в полотенце, в чём мама родила и в шлёпках, красный и потный от жара. Потом перебрались к бассейну, закрыли дверь и долго не появлялись. Гера сдвинул наушники, прислушался: спорили о чём-то, но слов было не разобрать; потом заливисто, от души, захохотал Роман; потом будто бы разбилось что-то стеклянное, смех умолк и возобновился через мгновение — и оборвался резко, будто выключили аудиозапись.  
Гера снял наушники вовсе, подобрался, напряжённо слушая тишину. Вздрогнул, когда дверь распахнулась, и из неё выглянул Роман.  
— Дружище, слушай… Полотенчиков бы нам свежих, да побольше, — попросил он задушевно. — А то у нас тут, понимаешь ли, вышел небольшой конфуз.  
Потупив немного возле шкафа с полотенцами, Гера взял с полки целую стопку. Уточнил на всякий случай, протягивая их Роману, который так и стоял в дверях всё это время, следя за ним взглядом:  
— Хватит? Там ещё есть, если надо.  
— Вот спасибо, — искренне обрадовался тот. — Нет, пока, думаю, хватит. А знаешь, пивка нам ещё притащи, будь так добр, а? Бутылочек восемь-десять.  
Гера его не услышал: смотрел поверх его головы в колышащийся бликами от воды полумрак, на застывших статуями каменноголовых, и на скорчившееся у их голых ступней существо. Оно стояло на четырёх точках, покачиваясь, и глухо, болезненно мычало, пуская тёмную слюну. Будто ощутив на себе взгляд, подняло голову, а потом медленно, через боль, выпрямилось и оказалось, разумеется, человеком, тем самым четвёртым, хмурым в пиджаке. Белые пятна глаз на кровавой отбивной, которая была недавно лицом, вцепились в Геру, открылся кровоточащей дырой рот, задвигались губы, похожие на два куска сырой печёнки, пытаясь сложить из звуков что-то осмысленное:  
— Ммм… П-пмаа… Помоги. Помоги. По…  
Один из каменноголовых шевельнулся и без замаха, коротко и страшно, ударил человека кулаком в висок. Тот застыл на мгновение — и рухнул лицом вперёд с глухим тяжёлым звуком.  
— Гера, дружочек, пивка бы нам, — терпеливо повторил Роман. — Слышишь?  
Гера сглотнул подкатившую к корню языка кислятину и кивнул.   
— И вот, забери, пожалуйста, — Роман сунул ему что-то влажное. — Не люблю всю эту грязь. Бесит, понимаешь?   
Гера машинально принял из его рук тяжёлый мокрый розовый ком и едва не сблевал, когда до него дошло, что это окровавленные полотенца.  
— Ты лучше выбрось, — посоветовал Роман. — Всё равно не отстирается. 

Сражаясь с неумолимо, как прибой, подкатывающей тошнотой, Гера затолкал кровавый ком в мусорное ведро в подсобке и тщательно завязал мешок. Вымыл руки — вылил на ладони чуть не полфлакона жидкого мыла и тёр их под горячей струёй, пока не сморщились кончики пальцев и кожа не стала казаться резиновой на ощупь. К моменту, когда он закрыл кран, на него снизошло обречённое спокойствие смертника, ждущего казни. Он понимал, что стал свидетелем чего-то неправильного, ужасного, того, чему место в криминальной хронике, в тех передачах по НТВ с тревожной музыкой и зловещим голосом ведущего за кадром, после которых он в детстве не мог нормально спать.   
Из этих же передач он хорошо усвоил, что бывает с нежелательными свидетелями убийства — и вот он наконец смог назвать определённым словом то, что увидел, хотя бы мысленно. В том, что видел он именно это, сомнений у Геры почти никаких не было; и почему-то не кровавое месиво вместо лица хмурого, не страдальческое животное мычание, которое тот издавал, даже не перепачканные кровью полотенца, а глухой мёртвый звук, с которым тело упало на пол, — будто уронили песок с мешком, — представлялся Гере самым веским из всех возможных тому доказательств.   
Он вспомнил о кнопке вызова охраны и вцепился в мысль о ней, как утопающий в буёк. Возможно, если нажать её тихонько и не подавать виду, что сделал это, чоповцы успеют приехать, прежде чем его собственное тело с таким же неживым звуком рухнет на мокрый кафель возле бассейна.   
Возможно, что не успеют. Или успеют, но это не спасёт ситуацию — окажутся заодно с Романом и каменноголовыми, и тогда Геру точно не пожалуют милостью лёгкой смерти, и ему придётся пройти по пути неебовых физических страданий, прежде чем упасть ещё одним истерзанным куском мяса рядом с тем, первым.   
Всё это Гера обдумывал, стоя перед холодильником с пивом и вгрызаясь в заусенец на большом пальце так ожесточённо, что рот наполнился вкусом крови — такой тизер к тому, что, возможно, его ждёт в ближайшее время, если он сейчас не перестанет ссаться и не сделает хоть что-то, что даст повод Роману оставить его в живых. Единственное, что он мог сделать на данный момент, — принести пиво.   
Он достал шесть бутылок — по три в каждую руку, горлышками между пальцев, — захлопнул коленом холодильник и на чужих ногах двинулся к бассейну.  
Дверь была распахнута настежь. Роман сидел на краю бассейна, уткнувшись в телефон, болтал ногами в воде. Гера старался не смотреть на влажный тёмный след, тянущийся от места, где упал ничком хмурый, до скамьи у стены, где каменноголовые сидели, свесив руки между колен, и переговаривались вполголоса, низко и неразборчиво, словно гудели два гигантских шмеля. У их ног лежал кокон, белый с расплывчатыми красными пятнами — запелёнутое в простыни тело хмурого, понял Гера. Пол под его ногами начал плыть, свет мигнул и потускнел, и Гера с внутренним истерическим смешком подумал, что худшего момента впервые в жизни упасть в обморок просто не могло быть. Он стиснул пальцами горлышки бутылок, будто они могли его каким-то чудом удержать в вертикальном положении, и, видимо, издал какой-то звук, потому что Роман поднял голову от телефона и посмотрел на него. Круглое смазливое лицо, жутковато подсвеченное снизу голубым светом экрана, напомнило вдруг Гере разом всех проклятых кукол и одержимых детей из фильмов ужасов.  
— Наконец-то, — с театральным облегчением сказал Роман. — Мы уже думали, ты в Баварию за пивасом гонял.   
— Тут шесть, — выдавил Гера. — Я сейчас ещё принесу.  
Роман выключил телефон, поднялся на ноги. В нормальном, хоть и тускловатом верхнем освещении лицо его было совсем молодым, открытым, симпатичным лицом хорошего парня.   
— Да ты знаешь, наверное, хватит. Мы тут пораньше закончили, чем предполагали. Скоро двинем. Ты пиво оставь — да, ставь прямо здесь, — и посиди пока там у себя, а мы тут быстренько закончим и…   
Он сделал жест, который мог означать что угодно — от «…и свалим отсюда» до «…и тебе тоже конец».   
Гера по-стариковски медленно наклонился, всей душой надеясь, что не свалится подрубленной осинкой от этого движения, осторожно поставил бутылки на пол. Уточнил зачем-то:  
— Я пойду тогда?   
— Иди, Герман, иди, — кивнул Роман. — И дверь прикрой, пожалуйста, сквозит.

Гера просидел за конторкой до самого конца в наушниках, вывернув громкость до едва переносимого предела и впялившись в сериал. Кончиками пальцев он всё это время касался тревожной кнопки — уже точно знал, что не нажмёт её, но гладкая пластмасса под пальцами почему-то успокаивала.   
Он честно не хотел смотреть, но всё равно прекрасно видел, как каменноголовые вытаскивают наружу спелёнутый труп. Роман в своём красном «адидасе» вальяжно прохаживался по коридору, початое пиво в одной руке, телефон — в другой, и с рассеянной улыбкой явно набивал кому-то сообщения, не забывая регулярно отхлёбывать.  
Один из громил вернулся, сказал что-то. Роман кивнул. Убрал телефон в карман, облокотился на конторку и пощёлкал пальцами у Геры перед носом.   
Гера стащил наушники.  
— Слушай, а у тебя нет ли, случаем, знакомого водилы? — буднично поинтересовался Роман.  
Гера отрицательно мотнул головой.  
— Очень жаль, — сказал Роман таким тоном, будто действительно огорчился ответом. — А сам? Водишь?  
— Ну… так… — промямлил Гера  
— «Так» — до первого гаишника или «так» — нормально?   
— Нормально, наверное…  
Роман хлопнул ладонью по конторке.  
— Отлично! Тогда вставай и поехали.   
— Так я же это… пил, — начал было Гера, но Роман шикнул на него, поманил двумя пальцами — пойдём.  
— А Михаил Ефимович… — обречённо сказал Гера, выбираясь из-за конторки.  
— Распедалим с Ефимычем, — оборвал Роман. — Это моя забота, не твоя. Поехали, Герман. Знаешь «Бурбон»?  
— Знаю. Я там работал… Барменом.  
Роман улыбнулся всем лицом — приподнялись брови, на щеках обозначились ямочки:  
— Да ну? Коллеги, значит, в некотором роде.  
— А вы там кем? — озадаченно спросил Гера.  
— Я там хозяином, — очевидно наслаждаясь его замешательством, ответил Роман. — Я его купил месяц назад.

История с убийством не забылась, но затёрлась как-то очень быстро — вероятно, потому, что Гера искренне желал как можно скорее перевести её в категорию туманных неприятных воспоминаний; а может, потому, что был счастлив тем, как всё удачно для него обошлось. Он не знал и не хотел узнавать, за что грохнули того мужика, что сделали с телом, как разруливали с дядей Мишей — вообще не хотел знать ничего, что касалось этого. Он всё ещё мучился иногда кошмарами и бессонницей, но теперь у него всегда были деньги на коробок универсального лекарства. Он строго решил не злоупотреблять — знал, что может увлечься и впасть в то блаженное состояние, когда всё становится влом и это кажется единственно правильным, естественным модусом. Знал он также, что Роману это не понравится, и совершенно не горел желанием проверять на собственной шкуре, каково оно, недовольство босса.   
Пока что Роман, кажется, был им доволен. Если бы не целый вагон мелочей и деталей, Гера мог бы сказать, что они стали приятелями, а может, даже и друзьями. Он иногда спрашивал себя, был ли тот бедолага, чьё место он занял так неожиданно и удачно, в таких же тёплых отношениях с шефом, и тут же на всякий случай напоминал себе, как его предшественник кончил. Гера решил, что просто будет хорошо выполнять свою работу и постарается не лезть в залупу ни намеренно, ни по глупой случайности.  
Хоть он и начинал работать на Романа как водитель, крутить баранку ему приходилось гораздо реже, чем, он думал, придётся. Куда чаще, чем можно было предположить, он обстоятельно выпивал с Романом в випе «Бурбона» под задушевную беседу до глубокой ночи о смысле жизни, судьбах отечества и о бабах; потом грузил основательно накачавшегося шефа в такси и сам засыпал в том же випе на кожаном диване, куда более удобном, чем диван дома.  
Бухал Роман с размахом, угнаться за ним было нереально. Пьянел, несмотря на свои скромные габариты, медленно и как-то незаметно, догадаться, что он уже тёпленький, можно было разве что по тому, как слегка замедляется его речь, словно он тщательно выбирает и взвешивает каждое слово; достигая предела, стремительно начинал засыпать. Он вообще был в этом плане крайне беспроблемным: никогда не впадал пьяным в буйство, не бывал агрессивен. Иногда только, уже сильно выйдя за границы своей немаленькой нормы, становился мрачен и молчалив, темнел лицом и будто бы сразу превращался в более взрослую, горькую, битую жизнью версию себя. Тогда просил сдержанно, чтобы Гера отвёз его домой сам, не вызывал такси, и Гере приходилось экстренно выветривать хмель лошадиной дозой кофе и ледяной водой на голову. Наученный опытом в первые пару раз, Гера потом старался пить по минимуму. Возле дома Роман подолгу сидел в машине и тяжело молчал, словно не хотел идти домой и старался отсрочить момент, когда всё же придётся это сделать; потом коротко жал Гере руку, ронял тяжёлое «Ну, давай» и всё-таки выходил. Несколько раз Гера задерживался и наблюдал из машины, как он медленно бредёт к подъезду и там долго стоит, едва заметно покачиваясь и мусоля в губах незажжённую сигарету.   
В «Бурбоне» ходили слухи, что Роман плотно сидит на скоростях. Гера, повидавший достаточно персонажей с зависимостью, считал это полной херотой и скорее был готов поверить в другой слух, о том, что босс — псих со справкой. Иногда Роман и вправду производил странное впечатление — сквозь его плюшевую мягкость и расслабленное добродушие проглядывало что-то тревожащее, нездоровое, опасное, что-то, что вызывало желание держаться от него на расстоянии. По мнению Геры, это случалось так редко, что могло считаться погрешностью; однако же при всей внешней мягкости и лёгком нраве друзей у Романа не было. Девушки, кажется, тоже — во всяком случае, Гера ничего не слышал о таковой ни от бурбоновского досужего стаффа, ни от самого Романа, и уж тем более — ни разу её не видел. Наверное, это о чём-то должно было говорить, но Гера по здравому размышлению решил, что ему плевать.

Плевать ему было ещё около месяца. Потом появилась Лена.

Она узнала его первой, подскочила, схватила за руки, начала повторять, заглядывая в лицо:   
— Ты? Герочка, ты? Не может быть! Неужели правда ты?..  
Гера стоял столбом, за шмотками и духами, за золотом роскошных локонов, за умело наложенным макияжем, под всем этим слоем глянцевого лака дорогой и лёгкой жизни не узнавая тогдашнюю семнадцатилетнюю Ленку с крашеными зелёнкой спутанными русалочьими волосами и в безразмерном чёрном свитере.  
— Ну-ка, ну-ка, что это у нас тут? — заинтересовался Роман. — Знакомы, что ли? Ленок, а ну, выкладывай!   
И тут Гера вспомнил всё разом: как красил ленкины недлинные русые волосы зелёнкой, изнемогая от желания погладить тонкую бледную шею над растянутым воротом свитера; как вдвоём с хохотом и визгом ловили залетевшую в комнату синичку; стаканчик мороженого на двоих, ноющие от холода зубы и мимолётные ленкины пальцы на своих губах — «вот здесь ещё вытри»; как переставлял эти тонкие пальцы своими, холодными от волнения, на грифе гитары — «ну это же просто, Лен, вот: Am, Dm, E…»   
— Знакомы, — сказал он, опередив Лену. — Учились вместе. Ну, как… В параллельных классах.   
Он даже удивился, что голос прозвучал ровно; вроде бы всё прошло, да что там — ничего и не начиналось тогда, всего-то было, что один холодный пломбирный поцелуй, который он сам же тогда зашутил, превратил в глупое дурачество, испугавшись чего-то, — но тут ударило под дых неожиданно и сильно, на несколько мгновений заперло дыхание. И прошло, разумеется, тут же, но был момент, был…  
— Так надо за встречу, — сказал Роман. — Ленок, иди сюда, налей-ка нам. И себе давай тоже, такой повод… Гера, да сядь ты, не торчи, как хуй посреди чиста поля.  
Лена села рядом с Романом, бедром к бедру так плотно, что простора для размышлений, что у неё с Романом, не оставалось никакого. Потянулась за бутылкой вискаря, но Роман перехватил её руку на полпути:  
— А давайте шампанского, а? По-праздничному.   
Не дожидаясь ответа, свистнул официанта. Принесли бутылку в кулере мгновенно, расставили бокалы. Роман отправил офика прочь, сам откупорил шипучку, по-гусарски лихо разлил по бокалам. Потекло через край; Лена засмеялась, нежно и чуть застенчиво, точно так, как смеялась раньше, тогда, давно, и у Геры снова встало что-то поперёк горла на долю секунды.  
Чокнулись, выпили.  
— Ну, так что там у вас? Первая любовь, вешние воды? — поинтересовался Роман.  
— Ой, да брось ты, — Лена шлёпнула его по колену. — Просто дружили. Гера меня учил играть на гитаре. Только зря время тратил, как оказалось.   
— На гита-а-аре, — протянул Роман. — Это грамотный подход, Герман, горячо одобряю. Девочки до гитаристов сами не свои.  
— Это, к сожалению, миф, — сказал Гера. — К гитаре для популярности среди дам должны прилагаться симпатичная морда и крутой репертуар. А у меня из этого была только гитара.   
— Но ты же играл что-то? Вон Ленке точно играл, не отпирайся.  
— Играл. — Гера помолчал. Неприятное чувство, будто его заставляют раздеваться на площади перед глумящейся толпой, росло в нём стремительно. — Макаревича играл. Про перекрёсток семи дорог, например. Очень любил её. — Добавил зачем-то: — Песню эту любил, в смысле.  
— А это, значит, считалось не круто? — уточнил Роман.   
— Это пиздец как некруто считалось, Ромка, — смеясь, сказала Лена. — Но мне очень нравилось, вообще-то.   
Повисла пауза. Роман нарушил её глубоким вздохом, потянулся за бутылкой, разлил остатки:  
— За прекрасную молодость, я считаю, надо обязательно. А ещё лучше — за то, что она, слава богу, прошла.  
— Не чокаясь, — нарочито мрачно добавил Гера, уже зная, что Лена снова рассмеётся тем самым смехом из прошлого, и она действительно засмеялась, и Роман захохотал вслед за ней, обнял её за плечи, притягивая ещё — куда уж — ближе к себе, и в тот же миг это тягостное, неуместное остаточное томление неожиданно воскресшей первой любви растаяло в Гере и испарилось без следа, как туман под солнцем.  
Лена допила шампанское и уехала — к маме, как она сказала.  
— Передам от тебя привет, Герочка, — пообещала, прощаясь. — Ромка, завтра тогда, хорошо?..  
— Ох, надеюсь, что будет очень хорошо, — усмехнулся Роман.   
Лена поцеловала его, едва коснувшись губами — «помаду смажу» — помахала рукой Гере и уехала.  
Какое-то время Роман сидела молча; потом подвинул Гере стакан, налил на три пальца виски, приказал неожиданно жёстко:  
— Пей. Нормально пей, как мужик, а не халявь, как умеешь.   
Гера замешкался ненадолго, но после взял стакан и влил в себя всё одним длинным глотком, бахнул пустой посудой о стол.  
Роман налил ему ещё столько же и себе на сей раз тоже. Поднял стакан, приглашая чокнуться.  
Чокнулись, выпили.   
В молчании повторили ещё дважды. Геру — видимо, от крепкого поверх шипучки, — повело, как давно не бывало. Кажется, даже начало покачивать; он откинулся на спинку дивана, надеясь, что на этом Роман и остановится.  
Геру он пить больше и правда не заставлял, зато последовательно продолжил надираться сам. Пил молча, сосредоточенно, будто выполнял важную работу, требующую серьёзной концентрации. Лицо его раскраснелось, глаза блестели, движения становились тягучими, как под водой, и неточными.   
Когда он потянулся за бутылкой в очередной раз, она оказалась пустой. Роман посмотрел в пустой стакан, поставил его на стол и отодвинул в сторону. Посидел, свесив голову, сцепив руки между колен, и заговорил вдруг:  
— Ну так было?  
Гера не сразу понял, о чём он.  
— Было? — требовательно повторил Роман. — Не пизди только, я пойму. И не обижусь. Это же… давно, сам понимаешь… Ну? Было, Герман?  
— Не было, — ответил Гера. — Ром, хорош.   
— Было, — с железобетонной убеждённостью сильно пьяного человека сказал Роман. Его уже заметно качало, шея и лицо стали багровыми. — Да просто скажи ты, столько ж лет прошло. Мне похуй, просто ин-те-ресно. Просто. Поёбывал её? Ну, Гер, ток`честно, а? Поёбывал?  
Геру передёрнуло.   
— Не было ничего, Рома, честное слово.   
— Клянёшься?  
— Клянусь.  
— Г-гитарист хуев, — пробормотал Роман. Взгромоздил локти на стол, голову уронил в ладони. — Нормальная морда у тебя, кстати. Пиздишь. Было, а?!  
— Ром, — спокойно позвал Гера, — давай я тебя домой отвезу.  
— На хуй иди, — глухо отозвался Роман. — Гитарист… хуев. Аm, блядь, Dm. Такси мне вызови. Такси. А сам иди на хуй. Не обижайся только, мне-то похуй, понимаешь? Просто не пизди. Скажи, как есть…  
Гера не слушал его — набирал номер вызова такси. 

У Лены с Романом всё развивалось с пугающей скоростью, как рак в терминальной стадии, и выжирало, похоже, их обоих, как тот самый рак, только разъедающий не тело, а душу и нервы. Гера наблюдал за этим стремительным течением болезни со смирением человека, который не в силах ничем помочь больному.  
Идиотская пьяная сцена, которую устроил Роман, к счастью, была единственной. Гера не был уверен, что Роман вообще о ней помнит, и напоминать не входило в его планы. Так или иначе, к теме «было или не было» Роман больше не возвращался. Но Гере казалось, что этот вопрос продолжает по непонятной причине жрать его изнутри, как паразит.   
От стадии романтичного воркования Лена и Роман перешли к стадии безобразных ссор и бурных примирений за считанные дни. Гера, глядя на них, вспоминал прочитанный когда-то в сборнике фантастики рассказ о планете, где жизненный цикл людей длился меньше недели. Роман растерял всю свою расслабленную благодушность, стал дёрганым и резким, начал беспричинно срываться на стафф. Он даже внешне становился другим прямо на глазах — приятная, надёжная, плотная покатость и округлость, делавшая его похожим на симпатичного мишку, исчезала, заменялась жилистой резкостью. Явственно проступили скулы, глаза обвело тёмными кругами; лицо стало грубым и горьким. Теперь можно было, глядя на него, поверить в слухи о том, что он сидит на быстром.  
Лена изменилась не так сильно, но Гера часто замечал, что веки у неё красные и припухшие, будто она долго плакала — так оно, скорей всего, и было.  
Испытывая объяснимую нежность к Лене и успев привязаться к Роману, Гера, однако, не считал себя вправе вмешиваться, следовательно, не мог ничем помочь, и оттого мучился своей беспомощностью. Ещё добавляло огня то, что Роман, кажется, понизил его с положения личного водителя и любимого собутыльника до автокурьера — Гера теперь и вспомнить не мог, когда в последний раз возил Романа или сидел с ним допоздна в випе за бутылочкой. Теперь он в основном мотался по мелким поручениям, забрать-передать-привезти-разгрузить. Зарплата, между тем, всё так же исправно падала Гере на карту, но не могла заполнить образовавшуюся в графике — и, в некотором роде, в душе — пустоту.   
Чтобы занять себя хоть чем-то, он выпросил у бар-менеджера разрешение постоять время от времени за стойкой. Это оказалось легко — его, похоже, считали не наёмным работником, а прежде всего дружбаном босса, и попросить пришлось всего однажды.   
Он как раз стоял за баром в ночную, отпустив бармена подремать, когда вошла Лена, одна, и села за стойку.  
— Привет, — неловко сказала она.  
— Привет, — отозвался Гера.  
— Налей мне газировки, пожалуйста, — попросила она.   
Он молча поставил перед ней бутылку швепса и чистый стакан, отвернулся и принялся натирать бокалы. Он понимал, что со стороны это выглядит, будто он дуется, но ничего не мог с собой поделать и совершенно не представлял, о чём говорить.   
— Герочка, почему так? — грустно спросила Лена.  
— Как?  
— Больно.  
Гера пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю, Лен. Со мной такого не бывало.  
— Но ты же видишь, как?..  
— Вижу, — признал он.   
— И что мне делать?   
Он задумался, снова пожал плечами.  
— Может, надо прекратить, если тебе так плохо?  
— А я не знаю, плохо мне или хорошо, — сказала Лена. — Иногда мне очень плохо, так плохо, что хочется встать на подоконник и… А потом вдруг раз — и так хорошо, будто всё не на самом деле, потому что так хорошо бывает только во сне. Или в кино.   
— Тогда я не знаю, честно, — сказал Гера.   
Лена печально покивала. Полезла в сумочку за пачкой сигарет, вытащила одну, начала катать в пальцах; сунула в рот, покусала фильтр, как делал Роман, когда был мрачно пьян, измочалила в табачную крошку и смахнула на пол.  
— Знаешь, — сказала она вдруг, вскинув на Геру просветлённые, полные мученического счастья глаза, — я бы хотела от него родить. Знаешь, если женщина понимет, что хочет родить от мужчины, это значит, что всё по-настоящему.   
Он молчал.   
Она засобиралась, сунула пачку сигарет в сумочку, вскочила, одёрнула юбку.  
— Я пойду. Спасибо, Герочка. Я пойду к нему…   
Он ещё раз пожал плечами, не зная, что можно на это ответить, чего она ждёт — чтобы он остановил её или благословил, или не ждёт ничего, а просто пришла слить в него излишки, как делала много лет назад, и уйти с чуть более лёгкой душой, чем пришла.   
В дверях она обернулась, наметила рукой робкий взмах — «пока». Гера махнул в ответ и улыбнулся.   
По крайней мере, он надеялся, что вымученная гримаса, от которой свело скулы, издалека может сойти за улыбку.

Спустя пару часов ему позвонил Роман.   
Он несколько секунд смотрел на трубку, как на опасного гада, потом всё же принял звонок.  
— Герман, подъедь, пожалуйста, ко мне домой, — совершенно трезвым голосом попросил Роман.   
— Сейчас?  
— Да, сейчас. Очень нужно, камрад, просто край. Подъедешь? Через сколько ждать?  
Гера бросил взгляд на часы.  
— Полчаса нормально?  
— Полчаса — идеально! — бодро ответил Роман. — Это… От подъезда набери, ок? Всё, жду.   
Пошли короткие гудки.   
Гера растолкал дремлющего бармена, цапнул ключи и вышел.   
По пустым ночным дорогам он добрался за четверть часа. Припарковался у ограды вокруг дома, вытащил телефон и набрал номер Романа.   
Тот ответил после второго гудка, без предисловий и объяснений продиктовал код домофона, этаж и номер квартиры и сбросил.  
Гера в некотором недоумении поднялся на нужный этаж и нажал кнопку звонка, отозвавшегося соловьиной трелью. Спустя пару секунд щёлкнул, открываясь, замок, распахнулась дверь.  
Роман стоял на пороге в чём мать родила. Светлые волосы взъерошены и слиплись влажными иглами, глаза красные, крепкие плечи, грудь и живот лакированы блестящей плёнкой пота.   
Они замерли по разные стороны порога, настороженно разглядывая друг друга. Потом Роман отступил в сторону, сделал рукой приглашающий жест, слишком широкий, чтобы не быть насмешкой.  
Гера шагнул внутрь. Роман запер за ним дверь, зачем-то закрыл ещё и на цепочку.  
— Разувайся и проходи. Тапочки не предлагаю, — Роман истерически хохотнул. — Не пригодятся.   
Гера снял кроссовки, аккуратно поставил на полочку для обуви, молча проследовал за Романом в комнату, половину которой занимала огромная, как лётное поле, кровать.  
Там, в центре этого траходрома, почти затерявшись среди скомканных одеял и сбитых простыней, лежала, свернувшись зародышем, Лена.   
Гера впервые видел её голой. Он мечтал об этом половину жизни, с прыщавых подростковых лет до, наверное, того момента, когда окончательно понял, что она с головой ухнула в чёрную дыру по имени Роман, и смирился с этим. Он испачкал столько простыней, просто представляя, какая она под свои мешковатым свитером, распаляя себя невинным воспоминанием о тонкой шее под русалочьими волосами, а теперь, в двух шагах от бледного золота кожи, от бесконечной гладкости ног, от совершенных выпуклостей и впадин, складочек и ложбинок, он не чувствовал ничего, кроме жалости и необъяснимого стыда.   
Роман сел на кровать, провёл кончиками пальцев по идеальной лодыжке, по щиколотке и своду узкой стопы. Гера смотрел, как беззащитно поджимаются пальцы, и не знал, что должен сейчас сказать или сделать.  
— Раздевайся, — сказал Роман.   
Гера не шелохнулся, продолжал смотреть, как кончики палцев путешествуют вверх по ноге и снова вниз, как покрывается пупырышками кожа от этой ласки.  
— Раздевайся, — повторил Роман тем же голосом, каким заставлял его тогда напиться. — Раздевайся, пока я по-хорошему. Пожалуйста.   
И это «пожалуйста» прозвучало так, что Гера вспомнил дядьмишину баньку, звук, с которым падало на пол мёртвое тело, кровавый комок полотенец.   
Он начал раздеваться, стараясь делать это не слишком быстро, чтобы не показать страха, и не слишком медленно, чтобы не разозлить Романа, у которого, похоже, сорвало болты.   
Тот наблюдал за ним, не отводя глаз, и едва заметно кивал после каждого снятого предмета одежды; пока Гера стаскивал исподнее, он перебрался с края кровати в центр и теперь гладил безучастную Лену по бедру, мял ягодицы, оставляя на коже розовые следы.   
Наконец Гера остался голым. Он стоял и ждал, сдерживая желание прикрыть срам руками, стараясь смотреть на Романа прямо и открыто.   
Роман чуть отодвинулся от Лены и похлопал по кровати между:  
— Забирайся.   
Гера послушался. Сел между ними, прямой, как портновский метр, уставился себе на колени.  
— Ты идиот, что ли? — устало осведомился Роман. — Ложись. Блядь, да не как покойник. Повернись на бок, к ней лицом. Вот так. К попке прижмись. Мне тебя что, учить ебаться?   
Гера деликатно прижался животом к узкой спине, пахом к мягким прохладным ягодицам. Растрёпанная золотистая макушка оказалась у его носа, и он вдохнул, плавясь изнутри от стыда и жалости, тонкий запах волос, тёплый и сладкий, замер, боясь дышать слишком глубоко, боясь малейшим движением разбудить дремлющего зверя похоти.   
Роман прижался к его спине, крепко стиснул его запястье и повёл его вялой рукой по телу Лены — шёлковый бок, нежный животик, упругое бедро. Положил его ладонь на мягкий холмик груди, перехватил Геру за пальцы, заставил гладить подушечками сосок. Зашептал сзади в шею:  
— Смотри, какая хорошая. Ты же хотел её выебать, всю жизнь мечтал? Смотри, какая гладенькая, мягкая, готовая. Мечтал о такой, да? Мечтал? Ну так хули ты, а, Гера? Вот же, мечты сбываются. Вот она, твоя. Специально для тебя готова, смотри.   
Он направил руку Геры вниз по животу к точке схождения ног, и, когда пальцы прошлись по коротким мягким волоскам на лобке, Гера понял, что проиграл, что похоть проснулась и подняла голову, голодная и неудержимая.   
У него встало в одно мгновение, и он, всё ещё сохраняя остатки способности испытывать стыд, попытался отодвинуться, но Роман вжался в него сзади, притиснул к Лене вплотную, заставил его руку раздвинуть её бёдра, нырнуть в мокрую горячую тесноту.  
— Чувствуешь, какая мокрая? Это я её выебал для тебя. Чтоб тебе легко можно было, нежненько. Ты же у нас любитель нежностей, да? Я знаю, вот и постарался для тебя. Ну давай, Гера. Давай, хочешь, я помогу?   
Он выпустил герину руку, потянулся к его члену, обхватил его — и уткнулся лицом Гере в шею, тяжело задышал, забормотал что-то неразборчиво.  
Лена всхлипнула и вскочила вдруг с кровати, бегом кинулась в ванную. Гера хотел было рвануть за ней, но Роман перехватил его за обе руки, прижал к себе с силой, которую трудно было в нём заподозрить, зашептал в самое ухо горячечно:  
— Пускай, Гера, пусть идёт, оставь девочку, девочке плохо, а нам без девочки может быть очень хорошо, я тебе сделаю так хорошо, как никакая Леночка не умеет, Гера, ну она же хочет уйти, пусть уходит, пусть, пусть себе идёт, а мы останемся…  
Геру замутило. Он рванулся из медвежьей хватки, вывернулся каким-то чудом, заехав затылком Роману по носу, кулём скатился с кровати.   
Лена пронеслась мимо него, уже одетая, зажимая под мышкой сумку, не задержалась на его отчаянный отклик. Оглушительно грохнула, захлопнувшись за ней, входная дверь.   
Гера поднялся с пола, сел на край кровати, обхватил голову руками. За спиной хлюпнуло.   
Он обернулся: Роман сидел, привалившись к изголовью, запрокинув голову, и пытался втянуть медленно сочащуюся из обеих ноздрей кровь.  
Гера смотрел на него добрую минуту, а потом, вложив в каждое слово всю свою душу, всё, что пришлось ему пережить с первого дня их знакомства, раздельно, громко и с чувством сказал:  
— Какой же ты, Рома, психованный пидор.  
Роман пожал плечами, вытер тыльной стороной ладони нос и, рассматривая кровавую полоску, чуть гнусаво спросил:  
— Хочешь поржать? Знаешь, что она изучала в универе? Романо-германскую, блядь, филологию.


End file.
